Sakura and Syaoran's Love
by arashi099
Summary: Syaoran returns during Sakura's senior year in high school. Will they ever confess their feelings for each other? And what's happening with the cards? *Complete* Please read and Review!!
1. A Return and a Departure

**Sakura and Syaoran's Love**

Syaoran returns to Japan during Sakura's senior year of high school to fulfill his promise to return.  He never told her how he felt before he left and the second movie didn't happen.  Yukito and the entire Kinomoto family know about Sakura as the card mistress. 

Please, please, please read and review.  This is my first fan-fiction, though, so please be nice.  Thank you!!

Disclaimer:  I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura in any way. All credit goes to the awesome anime group Clamp.  

**Chapter 1: A Return and a Departure**

"Sakura………." 

"Hey Sakura………."

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

"Hoe!?!"  Sakura screamed, rising suddenly in bed.  

"You're late."  Kero stated.  "When are you going to learn to be on time?"

"Late for what?" 

"What do you think?"  

"Uh…Oh no…it's the first day after the Christmas Holidays….I'm late!!!  Why didn't you wake me up sooner Kero-chan?"  Sakura cried as she flung off her blankets accidentally flinging the small yellow creature against the wall.  

"Gomen ne Kero-chan.  You were in the way."  Sakura watched as her guardian slid slowly down the wall.  "Daijoubu?"  

"Itai…"  Kero mumbled. 

"Well, okay then.  See you after school!"

"Are you finally awake kaijuu?" Touya asked as Sakura ran down the stairs.

"I am NOT a kaijuu!!"  Sakura claimed, glaring at her older brother.   She wondered if he would ever stop calling her that. 

"Ohayou Sakura-chan."  Her father called out as she headed out the door.  "Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" 

"I can't.  I'm already too late. I really have to hurry.  Ittekimasu!"   

She was excited to be going back to school and seeing all her friends.  And she was looking forward to graduating too in only a few more months.  She was kind of nervous about the upcoming college entrance exams though.  She and Tomoyo were both trying to study hard so they could get into the same college.  They were planning on becoming roommates.  But Sakura was having serious problems with her math.  She had always been horrible at it.  _Syaoran__ was good at math.  I bet he could help me if we were here.  Before he left to go back to __Hong Kong__ he said he would come back.  But it's been a long time.  He's probably forgotten.  __I should have told him back then how I felt.  He probably would have laughed at me though.  She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as she passed a corner and crashed into someone and fell back hard.  _

"Hey!  Watch it.  You could have…Sakura!"

"Gomenasai!"  Sakura interrupted, trying to get up.

"Sakura…"  The person said offering a hand to help her get up.

She finally looked up as she recognized the voice. "Syaoran?" 

*syaoran* _I can't believe I was seeing her again – after all these years.  __She had certainly grown up.  Now she was even more beautiful than before.  Whoa…I'm not supposed to be thinking like that.  I'm blushing…why do I always blush when she looks at me with those beautiful eyes.  Stop thinking like that syaoran…._

*sakura*_ It's him.  He's finally come back.  And then I go run right into him.  He must think I'm clumsy.  I'm just glad he's back.  He finally kept his promise.  Even if he doesn't feel anything toward me, at least he's back.  And he's certainly grown…very nice…_

***Ring***  The school bell woke both from their thoughts.

"Oh great, now I'm late on my first day back."  Syaoran grumbled.  

"I really am sorry."  Sakura said looking down.  _Now he's going to hate me for sure._

"Whatever…You're hurt." He said looking down at her hand.

"Huh?" Sakura said, then looked down at her hand.  It was bleeding.  She hadn't even felt it.  "Oh, it's nothing.  It's okay."

"No…you should go get it treated by the nurse.  I'll go with you."  He said, starting to walk toward the school.  

"No really…it's okay.  You don't have to go.  You'll be even later for class."  Sakura argued.  But he kept walking telling her not to worry about it.

Ten minutes later, Sakura with a small bandage on her right hand, walked with Syaoran down the hall toward their class.  

"I'm really glad that you were put in our class.  Everyone's there.  It'll be just like old times maybe."  Sakura said, smiling up at Syaoran who started to blush again. 

*syaoran* _I kind of don't want things to be exactly like old times.  I kind of want to be closer to her…what am I saying?  I don't like her like that.  She's the reason why I had to go back to __Hong Kong__ to do even more training.  Even though my family accepted that she had become the card mistress, they still were a little disappointed.  It's all because of her…_

"Syaoran?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…what were you saying?"  Syaoran asked blushing again as she looked up at him confused.

"I was wondering if you knew how long you would be staying this time," Sakura said.

"I don't really know.  I guess it all depends on some stuff."  He answered.

"Depends on what?"

"Uh….just some things," he said blushing again.

"Oh.  Well, this is our class."  Sakura stated, opening the door.  

As they walked in, squeals of excitement could be heard from Tomoyo and many others as they saw Syaoran.  

"Hello Li-kun.  It's nice to see you again."  Terada sensei said as Sakura sat down and Syaoran made his was up to the front of the class.   "For those of you who didn't know him when he was here quite a few years ago, this is Li Syaoran, our new transfer student from Hong Kong.  Please make him feel welcome once again.  Li-kun, you may sit in the empty desk behind Kinomoto Sakura."  

*sakura* _This__ is just like it was before.  Yokatta._

*syaoran*_ I get to sit behind her again.  I always loved sitting behind her.  I would always just look at the back of her head…her soft hair…and I could always tell when she was having problems with her work.  I felt better being close to her…like I could help her more that way..._

"Over the holidays, the other teachers and I organized some school trips for the seniors," Terada sensei explained.  "We've set up a variety of different trips so that everyone could choose which one they wanted to go on based on their own interests.   There are going to be 10 different trips offered.  I will pass out the information for each.  There will be limits to how many can go on each trip so it will be first come first serve.  Sign-up sheets will be posted in the hall.  All of the trips will be coming up in the next couple of weeks so the deadline to sign up will be the end of this week."  

The rest of the morning went pretty quickly for everyone.  By lunch, they were all excited about what had happened so far – Syaoran coming back, the school trips, and Kaho Mitsuki, a teacher they had had in the 4th grade who had been seriously involved in the Clow Cards, also returned.  

"Today is just a wonderful day."  Tomoyo claimed as she filmed everyone (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko) eating lunch with her video camera that seemed to be glued to her eye.  "When exactly did you get back Syaoran?  And why didn't you tell us?"

"I just got back a few days ago.  I didn't even know I was going to be able to come until right before I left so I really didn't have time to tell you or anything."

"I kind of thought you might have forgotten us since you didn't write these past seven years," Sakura said quietly.

"Too much happened here for me to forget," Syaoran stated blushing again and looking down.  "When I went back to Hong Kong, I had to go through more training.  I wasn't allowed to contact anyone outside my family.  They didn't want me to get distracted or anything."  

*sakura* _So__ that's why we didn't hear from him.  I thought he just wanted to start a new life or something in __Hong Kong__.  I guess maybe he did like it here in __Japan__.  I wonder if he missed me at all.  _

"Well anyway, enough about Li, let's decide where we all want to go for the school trip."  Eriol said.  

"It would be fun if all of us could go on the same one," Chiharu said.  

"Well, I'm kind of interested in the Hokkaido trip," Rika said.  "I'd love to see the beautiful ice sculptures at the snow festival."

"Oh, I've read about them.  They say some of the snow structures are big enough to walk through.  That would be so cool."  Naoko claimed.

"Did you know that the snow festival began in 1950 by a group of high school students that built six statues out of snow?"  Yamazaki said.

"Sugoi! They were only high school students?"  Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't believe him Sakura."  Chiharu stated.  "He never tells the truth, remember?"

"But I'm telling the truth this time.  Really! You've got to believe me!" Yamazaki pleaded.

Everyone sweatdrops.  

"Well, I would love to see the snow monkeys.  They are so kawaii!!!"  Sakura said. 

"I should be able to get a lot of good footage there too," Tomoyo added.

"Then it's fine with me too."  Eriol said looking at Tomoyo.  "What about you Li?  Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever everyone wants is fine."  Syaoran stated.

"Well then, it's decided.  We'll all sign up for the Hokkaido trip."  Chiharu said excitedly.  "I can't wait."

"Me either."  Rika added.  "And we'll have nice chaperones since Terada sensei and Mitsuki sensei have signed up to lead the trip.  It'll be fun!"

***2 weeks later***

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mitsuki sensei asked after making sure everyone in the group had arrived.

"Hai!"

"Then everyone get in the van.  It will be quite crowded with 10 of us, but I think we can make it. It's not that far to the airport." Terada sensei said.  

With that, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu sitting on Yamazaki's lap, and Eriol sat in the back seat of the van, and Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran climbed into the middle seats with Mitsuki sensei and Terada sensei in the front 2. 

"Hey Li, I bet you are glad to be able to sit by Sakura, right?"  Eriol asked with an obviously fake innocent grin on his face.

Syaoran just glared at him while Sakura 'sweatdropped.'

*sakura* _I feel kind of nervous with him so close, but I feel happy at the same time.  I bet he can't wait until we get to the airport though.  He doesn't seem too happy where he is.  I wish I could just tell him how I feel.  _

*syaoran* _I wish Eriol would shut up.  I am glad that I get to be by her though.  It feels right somehow.  I wish I knew how she felt about me.  _

*tomoyo* _Ooh…it seems Eriol will be a good partner in trying to get those two together._

_I know they like each other a lot.  Just looking at them is enough to know.  Even now, both of them are blushing every time they look at each other, especially Li-kun.  Hehe...Eriol better help me._

"Hey Sakura, is Kero-chan staying at home?"  Tomoyo whispered.

"No way.  He forced me to bring him.  He's sleeping in my bag."  Sakura opened her bag a little to give Tomoyo a peek at the snoring creature.  "He's a lot better when he's sleeping – not so loud," Sakura said giggling.

"I heard that," Kero grumbled opening his eyes.

"Hoe!?!  I didn't mean…."

"When are you going to let me out of this bag, Sakura?"

"We haven't even gotten to the airport.  I think it'll be about 3 more hours before we check in to our hotel in Sapporo."

"But I'm hungry."

"I have some snacks with me that I can share with you," Tomoyo offered.      

"Ooh……I love you Tomoyo.  You're much nicer than Sakura…"

"Hey! That's it.  I was going to buy you a special snack once we got to our hotel but not anymore."  Sakura said.

"I didn't really mean it.   I'm sorry." Kero said with his eyes wide open looking as if he was about to cry. "Please………….I'll be really good……"

"If you behave and stay in the bag, then okay."  

"Ah…Thank you, thank you, thank you.  I'll be good."  He then took a snack from Tomoyo, and Sakura closed the flap. 

"So you did bring that stuffed animal with you?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…"  
  


"I am NOT a stuffed animal," Kero said angrily, sticking his head back out of the bag.  "Why did YOU have to come back anyway?  I thought you were gone for good.  You should have stayed in Hong Kong."

"Kero, be quiet!"  Sakura said looking to make sure no one else had seen him.  Mitsuki sensei was looking back at her and smiling. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Shut up stuffed animal," Syaoran replied glaring at the little creature. 

"You two can't fight here," Sakura said, stuffing Kero back into her bag before he flew out at Syaoran.  __

This was going to be a long trip.

End of chapter 1

Sorry it's kind of a boring beginning but it does get better.  For those of you who need it, here are some translations. 

Hoe:  A popular saying of Sakura to express surprise

Gomen-ne:  Sorry 

Gomennasai: I'm sorry (more polite than gomen-ne)

Daijoubu: Are you okay?

Kaijuu: monster

Ohayou: Good morning 

Ittekimasu: I'm leaving

Hai: yes

Kawaii: cute

Sensei: teacher

Yokatta: I'm glad or thank goodness.

Sugoi: Wow; awesome


	2. Settling In...

**Sakura and Syaoran's Love**

**Chapter 2: Settling In…**

3 hours later after, the group began checking in to their hotel in Sapporo.  "Mitsuki sensei and I will have single rooms.  The guys must share one room.   If it's okay with you, Daidoji-san and Kinomoto-san will share a room.  The rest of you girls will share another."

"I will help you to your rooms."  
  


"Touya!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working."  

"But what about your classes?"

"I'm up here doing research for one of my classes, and I needed a job," he explained.  "Yuki is also up here."  
  
"He's working?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't know the gaki was going to be here," Touya said glaring at him.  Syaoran just glared right back.  

"It's good to see you again, Touya," Kaho-sensei said breaking him out of his glaring ritual with Syaoran.  "Where is Yukito?"

"Kaho…Yuki's eating in the café in the hotel.  He's not working like me.  And it's nice to see you again too."

"Well, I hope we can have a nice talk while I'm here, Touya."  Kaho said, smiling at him.

"Sure.  Well, anyway, I guess I should help all of you to your rooms now."

"Everyone try to meet back down here at noon for lunch," Terada-sensei said.

"Hai!"  

*****

"Wow, look at this room.  It's really nice isn't it Sakura-chan?"  Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah, it's better than I expected," Sakura replied.  "I guess I should let Kero-chan out of the bag now."  Kero immediately flew out of the bag right up to Sakura's face saying "I could barely breathe in there!  Where's my special snack?"

"I haven't had a chance to buy it yet.  We just got here you know."  

"I have to wait more?" Kero asked sadly.  "Ummm…I feel Yue's presence.  Did Yukito come too?"  
  


"Yup.  He came with Touya."

"Touya?  He's here too?" 

"Kind of crazy isn't it.  He said he had to do research up here for one of his classes, and he needed a job.  He's a bellhop here.  What a coincidence, huh?" Sakura explained.

"Yeah right," Kero replied. 

*knock* *knock*

"I'm coming!" Tomoyo called out opening the door.

"We thought we could walk back down to the lobby with you since it's almost noon already," Eriol said.  Syaoran was standing next to him looking down.

"That would be great.  Are you ready to go Sakura?"  
  


"Yeah, let's go.  Stay here Kero-chan."  
  


"Yeah, yeah.  Just don't forget my snack, okay?"  

"So, how do you like your room?" Eriol asked.

"It's really nice." Tomoyo replied. "Your room is right next to ours right?"

"Yeah.  And I bet Li here is happy to be next to Sakura, right Li?" 

"Shut up Hiiragizawa!"  Syaoran said starting to blush again.

"It seems you are right Eriol-kun," Tomoyo agreed.  Syaoran blushed even more.  "Look, he's blushing.  How cute."  Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um…where do you think we'll eat for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Probably in the small restaurant downstairs," Syaoran replied quickly.

"Hey Tomoyo-san," Eriol started.  "Do you think they're trying to change the subject?"

"Of course." 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed looking at her best friend.  Tomoyo just smiled.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here now," Terada sensei said as Sakura and the others approached the lobby.  "We'll be eating in the small café in the hotel.  After we eat, we'll discuss our schedule, okay?"

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!"  Someone called out from across the café.

"Yukito!  Hello!"  

"You and your friends should come join me," Yukito said.

"Okay," Sakura replied making her way over to his table covered with a crazy amount of food.

"You all can just eat whatever you want," Yukito offered.  "I'll order more later."

Everyone sweatdropped.  They still weren't used to the amount of food he ate. 

"How was your trip up here.  I hope it was nice."  Yukito asked.

"It was okay," Sakura replied.  "I didn't know you and Touya would be here though.  I was really surprised."  

"I hope you don't mind," Yukito said.

"I don't mind that you're here.  But Touya…that's completely different," Sakura confessed.  _Touya__ and Syaoran seemed to hate each other.  They always make things so difficult.  I wish they could get along.  _

"It's been awhile since I've seen you Li-kun.  How are you?" Yukito asked.

"I'm fine," Syaoran replied quietly.  

"So what are your plans while you're here?" Yukito continued.

"We'll be discussing that after lunch," Eriol replied.  "But I do think we'll take a day to ski and of course we will be visiting the ice festival here."

"I was planning on going there too.  Maybe Yukito and I will go along with you."  Touya suddenly said from behind Sakura, reaching over her to steal some of her food.

"Hey!  That's mine!"  With that she turned around and stepped on his foot.  

"Kaijuu," he muttered and sat.  "Why does that gaki have to eat with us?" Touya asked beginning his glaring ritual with Syaoran who glared right back.  

"He is not a gaki," Sakura said frustrated.  They just continued to stare at each other.

"I'm going to wait out in the lobby.  Gochisosama," said Syaoran as he left.  

"This is your fault onii-chan," Sakura angrily said.  "Why can't you be nice to him?"

"Why should I be?"

"Thank you for the lunch Yukito-san."  Sakura then stomped angrily out of the cafe.  Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at each other as Sakura defended Syaoran.  There was absolutely no doubt in their minds to how she felt.  It was great.

Sakura quickly spotted Syaoran outside the café and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about my brother Syaoran-kun."  Sakura mumbled.  "I don't know why he acts that way around you."

"Don't worry about it.  It's not a big deal," he said looking up at her upset face.  He blushed, of course.  "Anyway, I guess I treat him the same."  

*syaoran* _Well, this isn't good.  I guess it's my fault that she's so upset.  I don't like seeing her like this.  Maybe I should actually be civil to the guy for her.  I just might do anything for her.  I could at least give it a try. _

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said.  Sakura looked at him surprised. 

"No…it's okay I guess," she said as she sat next to him.  Syaoran blushed as her arm brushed against his.  She looked up at him.  "I'm glad you're back."  He blushed even more and looked away.  

Meanwhile, Touya was watching them from the entrance to the café.  He sighed in defeat.  

He realized how much the brat meant to Sakura.  _Maybe I should be nicer to him for Sakura.  Even though I don't want to admit it, he seems to care about her too.  That's probably why he came back.  She seemed a little different while he was gone – just a little less cheerful sometimes.  She's been a lot happier since he came back.  I wish she could have picked someone else.  I still don't want to trust him. _

The rest of the group and the two teachers soon came out of the café and crowded around the bench where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting. 

"As you know, our plans are to stay here for one week," Terada-sensei began.  "Today we'll just begin a tour of the city and do a little shopping if you want.  Tomorrow we'll travel about 30 minutes north of here to some mountains to do a little skiing." 

"The next day, we'll go visit some famous hot springs in a nearby town and go see the snow monkeys," Mitsuki sensei continued.  "After that, we'll visit some famous sites in and around Sapporo that you will need to write descriptions about to get your school credit for this trip.  We'll do more touring of the city and shopping before the last day of our trip when we go to the Snow Festival."

"If you can think of anything else you'd like to do, we'll try and fit it into our schedule," Terada-sensei said.  "We don't want you to miss anything that you're interested in."

"For touring of the city and shopping today, we'll split into two groups.  The guys will go with Terada-sensei and the girls will come with me.  We'll meet for dinner at 6 o'clock at a restaurant downtown that Terada-sensei recommends." Mitsuki sensei explained.

"Well then, let's go," Terada-sensei said.

"Hai!"

End of chapter 2

Sorry, another boring chapter.  I needed it to just set up some things. 

Anyway, here's some new translations for some of the Japanese.

Gaki: brat

Konnichi-wa: Good afternoon; hello

Gochisosama: Literally means it was a feast.  Polite to say after meals.

Onii-chan:  Familiar term for older brother


	3. The Ski Trip

**Sakura and Syaoran's Love**

**Chapter 3: The Ski Trip**

"Today was an exciting day, wasn't it?" Tomoyo said as she slipped into bed that night.

"Yeah, it was.  I was even able to buy some souvenirs for my otousan already.  I really like it here too.  It's really beautiful."  Sakura commented.

"And I'm excited about tomorrow too.  I get to film Sakura-chan skiing!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, oyasuminasai Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi."   

***

*the next morning at the slopes*

"It certainly didn't take us long to get here," commented Chiharu.

"Sugoi…the slopes are so pretty!"  Naoko exclaimed.  

"But I don't know how to ski," Rika confessed.

"Don't worry, I can help you learn." Terada sensei offered.  Rika blushed – she still had a crush on her teacher.  "There will also be a professional out here to help anyone who needs any help." 

"You look so cool in your ski outfit Sakura-chan.  I'm so lucky I get to film you!" Tomoyo squealed as she watched Sakura ski over to the lifts to take them up to the top.  

"Syaoran-kun, you can get on the lift with Sakura-chan.  I want to film you two going up.  Eriol-kun can be my partner."

Syaoran and Eriol both blushed.

"Eriol-kun, you've noticed how Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan like each other, right?"  Tomoyo asked as they watched the lift in front of them begin to rise. 

"Yes, of course. It's very obvious the way they feel."

"Well then, good.  That means you can help me get those two to tell each other."

"Of course," Eriol replied with a wicked grin.  

"It seems you've already thought about this," Tomoyo said. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well….

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Sakura had made it to the top of the slope. 

"Wow, this is a lot further up than it seemed from the bottom." Sakura commented.

"Yeah…Can you ski?"  Syaoran asked.

"I learned a few years ago, but I'm not really that good," Sakura replied. "How about you?"

"I can a little I guess."

"It looks like everyone has made it up."  Mitsuki sensei said as Tomoyo and Eriol got off their lift.  "Everyone who needs lessons come over here by Terada-sensei and I.  If you don't, then go ahead and ski.  But please be careful."

"Well, I can't ski very well, so I'm going to go get some lessons.  Have fun!" Tomoyo before she followed Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki to get lessons.

"See you at the bottom you two!" Eriol said before he expertly began skiing down the slope, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone at the top.

"He's good."  Sakura noticed.

"He's a show off," Syaoran said.  He looked at Sakura and blushed.  _Tomoyo__ was right.  She does look good in that outfit.  "Well, I guess we should start heading down too."_

"I hope I don't fall," Sakura said. 

"I'll be right there.  You'll be fine."  Sakura looked up at him surprised.  He just blushed some more.  "Let's go."

With that, they both pushed off and started down the hill.  

"This is fun!"  Sakura called out to Syaoran. 

As they reached the middle of the slope, however, a sudden strong gust of wind knocked Sakura off her feet and she slid toward the edge of the skiing area. 

"Sakura!  Daijoubu-ka?" Syaoran asked leaning over her with a worried expression.

"Y-Yes.  Just surprised, that's all.  That wind came from nowhere it seemed."

"Good.  Here, let me help you up," Syaoran said offering her his hand.  

*syaoran* _That__ scared the crap out of me when I saw her fall like that.  I'm just glad she's okay.  I wish I could protect her more though.  I couldn't do anything when she fell.  _

*sakura* _That__ totally freaked me out.  But it was nice when Syaoran helped me – just like the first day he came back when I ran into him and fell.  He's so sweet._

"Let's go more slowly down the rest of the hill, okay," Sakura asked.

"Sure, I think that would be better," Syaoran replied.

They skied off without noticing Eriol, with a wicked smile, hidden behind a tree close to where Sakura fell with Tomoyo's camera in hand.  _This plan seems to be working.  But I do have to be a little more careful so Sakura won't get hurt.  _

Later that day, the group met at the lodge at the bottom of the slopes to rest and ate lunch. 

"How were your lessons?" Sakura asked.

"They were really fun.  Our instructor was really great." Naoko replied.

"We should be out on the slopes with you after lunch," Yamazaki added.  "I can't wait.  

"Did you know modern skiing as a sport began in Norway during the 1800's?" Yamazaki informed.

"Really?" Sakura asked.  Everyone else ignored him.

"How were the slopes, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  Eriol smiled at her.

"They were really great," Sakura replied.  "I fell the first time down, but after that, everything was great."

"You fell?" Tomoyo asked.  "Were you hurt?"

"No, just surprised.  It wasn't a bad fall.  There was some weird wind that just kind of knocked me off my feet – almost gently though. It was kind of strange.  Syaoran-kun helped me up."

"Please be more careful, Sakura-san," Mitsuki sensei advised.

"Okay."  Suddenly Sakura felt light-headed and started to fall out of her seat.  Syaoran caught her before she could fall.

"Sakura! What's wrong?"  Tomoyo asked, worried.  

"I…"

Mitsuki sensei leaned over and placed her hand on Sakura's forehead.  "It's not a fever."

She suddenly tensed as she felt a familiar presence.  Eriol also felt it.  

"Sakura, what happened?  Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  

*sakura* _That__ feeling.  It felt like some of the cards are free or something and took a bunch of energy from me.  But that can't be.  They're all up in the hotel room.  What's happening? _

"Do you feel that Syaoran-kun?"  Sakura asked weakly.  He hesitated.  He hadn't felt a thing before.  But now…it felt like some of the star cards were released.

"Yeah…but why?" he asked.

"I don't know.  I need to go check on them."

"You didn't bring them with you?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't think I would need them," she confessed.

"We can't do anything till we get back to the hotel tonight then.  Be extra careful." Syaoran said.

"But…"  Sakura stopped.  He was right.  There was nothing she could do.  "I'm okay," she said aloud so everyone could here.  "I just got dizzy for a second."

"Maybe you shouldn't ski anymore today," Terada-sensei said.

"It's okay.  I think I'm really fine now.  I should be able to ski."

"Well then, at least have someone with you all the time, okay?" Terada sensei said.

"Okay."

*2 hours later*

"Wow! That was fun." Rika exclaimed as she came to a stop at the bottom of the slopes.

"I should have learned to ski a lot sooner."

"And I got great footage of Sakura-chan skiing. Just like I wanted."  Tomoyo said. "I can't wait to watch it."

"You should ski more instead of just taping Tomoyo." Sakura said.  "You could go faster if you concentrated less on filming."

"But it is quite impressive that you can do both at once." Eriol commented, blushing slightly.  

"Are you feeling okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura quietly.  

"Yes.  I've gotten some energy back after eating lunch. I'm fine.  Don't worry." She replied.  He still looked worried though.

*sakura* _Am I just imagining this or is Syaoran really worried about me? He can't be.  I don't deserve that.  He's probably just worried about the cards._

"Let's go back up," Chiharu suggested.

*1 hour later*

"There's time for everyone to go down once more, and then we'll need to start heading back to Sapporo to the hotel.  So once you get down, meet back at the lodge to return your equipment, okay?" Terada sensei said.

"Hai!"

"Come on Li-kun, I'll race you!"  Eriol challenged.

"We should all race," Yamazaki suggested.

"Fine," Syaoran replied.  

"How about you girls," Eriol asked.

"We're in, right girls?"  Chiharu said.

"Of course, we couldn't let one of the guys win," Naoko replied.

"I'm in," Sakura said.

"Me too," announced Rika.

"I'll tape!"  said Tomoyo.  Everyone sweatdrops.

"We'll judge," Terada sensei said.  "Give me a little head start so I can see you as you come down."  With that, he went soaring down the hill.

"Me too!  I need a head start too! I'll film you all at the finish."  Tomoyo said as she started down the hill.

"Ready, set, go!"  Mitsuki sensei called out.  The group quickly set off down the hill.

Syaoran immediately took the lead with Eriol following close behind.  Sakura was close behind him while the rest fell back quite quickly.  

Sakura suddenly noticed something pass right by her, crossing in front of her…_watery??_

She was too stunned to notice that the watery card had helped turn the snow in front of her to a dangerous patch of ice.  She screamed as she fell hard onto it and spun totally out of control.  She finally came to a stop as she slammed hard into a tree on the side of the slope.  

Syaoran and Eriol stopped suddenly as they felt the presence of the card and heard a loud scream.

"That was Sakura!"  Syaoran yelled as he tore off his skis and started running back up the hill.  He grew pale as he saw her lying still against the tree.  "Sakura!"

By then Eriol, the remaining skiers, and Mitsuki sensei had reached them as well.  

"Sakura!  Sakura!  Wake up!"  Syaoran demanded, shaking her. 

"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.  She flinched as a sharp pain crossed her forehead.  "Itai…"

Syaoran sighed in relief as he saw she was okay.  "You have a small cut on your head it seems," he said, his hands still on her shoulders. 

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"I think so."

"Can you stand up?" Kaho asked.  She had also felt the presence of the card.

"Are you okay, miss?"  An instructor skiing by interrupted.  He had seen the crash from the top of the hill.  "What happened?"  
  


"Uh…well...I don't really know," Sakura began.  _That was watery.  I know it was.  But why would it try to hurt me? "Um…I think I hit a patch of ice or something."_

"Well, you certainly were lucky.  The skis are shattered.  It's a miracle that one of the pieces didn't fly into you.  And crashing into the tree…not many people would escape from a crash like that with so little injury."

"Try to stand up, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I'll help you."  He offered his hand to her once more and helped her up.  

"I'm fine," she said.  "I'm sorry about the skis though."  
  


"It's fine.  It wasn't your fault the ice was there," the instructor said.  "Can you help her down the rest of the slope?" he asked looking at Syaoran.  "Make sure she's looked over by a doctor in the lodge, okay."

"Sure."

"Thank you for your help," Mitsuki sensei said.

"No problem.  I'm going to go see what I can do about that ice."  The instructor then left and started climbing further up the hill as Syaoran began helping Sakura down.  

"What's wrong?" he asked as Sakura started to limp.

"My ankle hurts a little.  But don't worry.  It's not that bad."  But Syaoran very effortlessly scooped her up into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me! I can walk." Sakura exclaimed.

"It's fine," he replied.  

"Are you okay with her?" Mitsuki sensei asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

"The rest of us will ski down and tell Terada-sensei and Tomoyo-san what happened.  They might be kind of worried since we haven't reached them yet.  Just be careful okay?" Mitsuki sensei said.  "Sakura…you can tell me exactly what happened later okay?"  With that she and the rest of the group headed quickly down the hill, the race forgotten.  

Syaoran, holding Sakura gently in his arms, began walking down the rest of the hill.

"Really…I can walk." Sakura urged.

"It would be better for you if you didn't," he replied.

*syaoran* _This__ is the second time today – and much worse.  That scream…that was the worse thing I've ever heard in my life.  And seeing her so still…I was so scared I would lose her.  I am not going to let her go now.  But I wonder what's happening with the cards.  _

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated.

"Huh?...Oh sorry, I was thinking."  Syaoran said. 

"It was the watery card that made the patch of ice," Sakura stated.

"What!?  You're kidding."

"I'm very serious.  I saw it clearly," Sakura said sadly.  "Why do you think it would do that?"

"I don't know.  It doesn't make any sense."  Syaoran replied. 

"I'm really worried," she confessed.

"It'll be okay.  We'll find out what's wrong and fix everything, okay?" Syaoran said, trying to console her.  "I'll help you with whatever I can."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled.  _He's being so sweet lately.  It's so nice.  "Thank you Syaoran-kun."  He blushed.  They walked the rest of the way down in silence._

"Sakura-chan!"  Tomoyo called out as they reached the bottom.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's get her in to see the doctor," Terada-sensei suggested. 

Suddenly, a small earthquake took the group by surprise.

"Whoa…it's been a while since there was an earthquake," Chiharu commented. 

Kaho, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura exchanged glances.  That was not a normal earthquake.

End of Chapter 3

I hope it's getting a little more interesting.  Please review!

And now, for more translations…

Oyasuminasai: Good night (very polite)

Oyasumi: Good night (more familiar)

Itai:  It hurts; oww…


	4. Battle Against the Elements

**Sakura and Syaoran's Love**

Disclaimer from chapter one applies to all chapters.  In this chapter, however, I inserted translated versions of two spells or chants or whatever you want to call them for effect for calling upon her 'key' and to return the elementals to card form.  These do not in any way belong to me.  They are copyright of Clamp.  I do not own them.  

**Chapter 4: ****Battle**** Against the Elements**

"So, what did the doctor say?" Tomoyo asked, worry written all over her face.

"He said I'll be just fine," Sakura replied.

"He said the cut on her forehead should heal quickly, and she should try not to be too hard on her ankle for a while.  She twisted it pretty badly.  He also said she looked very exhausted and should rest for a day.  Then she'll be just fine." Mitsuki sensei explained.

"Our train is here everyone," Terada-sensei called out. "Hurry and get in."

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" Syaoran asked Sakura quietly, blushing.

"Sure. That would be nice actually," Sakura replied shyly.  

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at each other.  "It looks like they might not be needing so much help after all."  Tomoyo whispered as they sat across from Sakura and Syaoran.

Kaho walked over to them as they train began to move.  "So exactly what did happen out there today?" 

"Well, I don't really know," Sakura began.  "At lunch, I felt as if some of the cards had been released somehow, and then the watery card appeared and turned the snow into ice…I just don't get it…"

"What about earlier, the first time you fell?" Kaho asked.

"That time there was a strange gust of wind, but it didn't feel like a card."

Eriol and Tomoyo suddenly began looking sheepish.

"Err…actually, I created that wind," admitted Eriol.  

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"I made it so the wind wouldn't be strong enough to really hurt her – just to throw her off balance is all."

"Why in the heck would you do something so stupid!" Syaoran yelled.

"Li-kun…you should be quieter unless you want everyone to know about all this." Kaho advised.

"Well…it was kind of my fault too…" Tomoyo began.

"No, it was all my idea," Eriol interrupted.

"Hurry up and explain," Syaoran said angrily.  

"Well, I…I thought…um…it…uh…I just wanted to see how you would react I guess…I mean…if she fell…or something," Eriol managed to say, which only made Syaoran even angrier.  

"You mean to tell me you put her in danger just to see how _I would react?" Syaoran said rising menacingly to his feet, glaring harshly at Eriol. _

"Syaoran…it's okay," Sakura said quietly.

"No it's not.  He…" Syaoran began.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Terada-sensei interrupted, sensing the tension.  

"Don't worry…I'll handle it," Mitsuki sensei replied.

"Please sit back down beside me, Syaoran-kun," Sakura pleaded.  He looked back at her surprised.  "Please…"   He sat.  "Thank you for helping me today," she said looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Uh…your welcome."  She suddenly leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.  

"Oyasumi…" she whispered as she fell asleep.  Syaoran's eyes widened as he looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.  

"Let's try to let her sleep, okay?"  Mitsuki sensei said gently, then returned to her seat. 

Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off Sakura.  _She's so beautiful.  I can't believe she's sleeping on my shoulder.  How lucky can I be.  She looks so peaceful.  He reached over and smoothed her hair.  __So soft.__  He traced the side of her face with his hand.  His fingers trailed across her lips.  __Whoa…what am I doing.  He pulled his hand away.  _

Eriol and Tomoyo, meanwhile, were staring at him and smiling at each other all the while. He seemed oblivious to their attentions.  

Sakura remained asleep till the end of the train ride.  Syaoran still refused to let Sakura walk and carried her back to the hotel.  She fell asleep in his arms, so he carried her all the way to her room and placed her into her bed.  

*the next day*

"The four elemental cards are gone…" Sakura slowly muttered as Tomoyo walked into the room.

"We let you sleep through breakfast," Tomoyo said.  "Wait…what did you just say?"  
  


"They're gone…Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy…the elements…are gone."

"They can't be…"  Tomoyo said.  "How could they…"

"I don't know."  

Silence.

"There was another earthquake this morning.  Did you feel it?" Tomoyo asked.

"No."

"We should tell Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun about this."

"I guess," Sakura agreed.  "The rest of the cards seem a little distant too.  I don't understand this at all.  What am I going to do?"

"Cheer up!  We'll figure this out and get them back, okay?" Tomoyo said.  "We're all about to leave to go to a nearby hot spring and to go see some snow monkeys.  Do you feel okay enough to come?"

"Yeah.  Let's go."

***

"Wow, it's really windy today," Rika commented as the group got off the van at the hot spring.  

"Be ready to try and catch the cards if you see them," Eriol whispered to Sakura.  "You did bring the rest of the star cards, right?"  
  


"Of course."

"The hot spring is separated into male and female sides, so let's agree to meet back here in two hours, okay?" Terada-sensei said.

"Hai!"

"So, Sakura, how are you feeling today?" Mitsuki sensei asked.

"I'm okay," she replied.  

"Just try and relax today.  I heard you tell the others about the cards.  Be very careful." 

"I will," Sakura replied.  "Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"No, I don't.  Sorry." She replied.  

Meanwhile, on the male side…

"Don't you know anything about this Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran demanded.

"Sorry.  Nothing like this ever happened to Clow Reed.  I didn't realize that they could actually release themselves."  Eriol replied.  "We haven't had any problems with them since you left.  Nothing's happened since then.  Maybe they're restless."

"But would they attack Sakura if they were just restless?" Syaoran asked.  

"I don't really know.  The elemental cards have strong personalities.  There has to be something wrong with them."  

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Yamazaki asked.

"We were just talking about this spring," Eriol quickly answered.

"Did you know many new hot springs give men a smaller area since it is the women who seem to be traveling and vacationing to the springs more often?" Yamazaki said.

Eriol and Syaoran sweatdrop.  

"That's actually correct, Takashi-kun," Terada-sensei stated. 

"He actually said something true?" Syaoran asked.  "That's new."

*later that day*

"Look over there!" Chiharu pointed toward a group of little monkeys.  

"They're so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  "I have to film them!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Sakura-chan, will you stand in front of them so I can get you in the shot?" Tomoyo asked.  "The title can be Sakura and the Snow Monkeys!"

Sakura slowly walked over and gave a weak smile for the camera.  _They are cute, but I just can't be so excited about them when some of the cards are gone.  I don't get it._

*syaoran* _She's not her usual self today.  I can't blame her though.  We're all worried about the cards, but she has even a stronger connection with them I guess.  She told me even Kero didn't know what was going on.  I want to help her so much.  _

The rest of the week passed in a blur for the group.  They visited famous sites, shopped, and toured Sapporo and neighboring towns some more, all the while hoping for glances of the missing cards.  There were more earthquakes and heavy winds accompanied by a lot of unexpected rain, but no real sightings of the elemental cards.  Sakura began to lose hope and grew quieter and more depressed every day.  

The final day of the trip did finally arrive though – they were to visit the famous Sapporo Snow Festival before they left to go back to Tomoeda the next morning.  

"Sugoi!  Everything's so pretty!" Rika exclaimed.  "It's much better than I thought it would be!"  

Everyone agreed as they all looked around in awe at the beautiful snow statues surrounding them.  

"This is so cool!  I'm glad I chose to come on this trip!"  Naoko said. 

"Me too!" Chiharu said.  

"I'm happy if Chiharu is happy," Yamazaki said shyly.  Chiharu hugged him. "You're so sweet," she said.

"This will be another perfect place to film!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  "I'm so lucky!"

"Everyone can do as they like while we're here.  We'll meet back up at the entrance tonight at 8:00.  Please be careful, and if you need us you can call my cell phone somehow. Okay?" Terada-sensei told everyone.  

"Hai!"

"Hey, I'm hungry already.  Who wants to come with me to eat?" Yamazaki asked.

"I'll come with you," Chiharu replied. 

"Let's go look at the people still making some more snow statues, Rika-san," Naoko suggested, heading in that direction.  Rika followed her.  "We'll see you guys later!" she called out.

"Let's go look around," Eriol suggested, leading the way toward the center of the park.

"They're so big," Sakura commented.  "I wonder how long it takes them to do these."

"I'm sure they work as a team for the big ones," Syaoran said.  "It might be fun."

"We should try to make something like these statues at home," Tomoyo said.

"It would be so sad to watch them melt though after they worked so hard to make them,"

Sakura stated.  

"But I think it would be worth it," Tomoyo said.  

"Hey look everyone!" Someone yelled.  Everyone turned toward the voice.  The speaker was pointing at a huge snow sculpture of a horse that was melting quickly into a pile of slush.  

"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked.  "Why's it melting?"

"Firey…" Sakura whispered, running toward the melting horse.  

"Wait Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to catch up with her.  "I think it's already gone."  He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.  

"What am I going to do?" Sakura asked him, her eyes beginning to water. "I don't like this at all."

"It'll be okay.  At least we know one of them is around." Syaoran said.  She still looked depressed.  "Let's go get something to eat and then we'll look around some more, okay?"

Sakura just followed him to meet back with Eriol and Tomoyo.

*syaoran* _I wish I knew what I could do to make her feel better, but I'm just as lost as she is on this one.  I hate seeing her like this.  I want to make her feel better._

*1 hour later*

"Wow, this place is huge," Tomoyo said staring up at the large snow palace in front of them.  "Do you think we can go inside?"  
  


"It looks like it.  Let's go," Eriol said.  "I'd certainly like to see the inside.  And it'll be nice to get out of the wind for a while." The wind had been growing stronger as the day progressed.  

"Wow, it's so beautiful in here…so peaceful," Sakura commented.

"I agree," Syaoran stated, looking at her.  _She looks so pretty under the lights in here.  He blushed. _

"It's so bright in here compared to the darkness outside.  It's nice," Tomoyo said.

They walked further into the snow building, looking around at their white and pretty surroundings.  

"It seems a lot warmer in here compared to the outside," Tomoyo noticed.  

"I guess that's kind of how igloos work," Eriol said.

Sakura suddenly stopped.  _This feeling…  "Don't you all feel that?"  _

"What?" Syaoran asked.  He concentrated.  

"It feels like they're all here," Eriol said. 

"I feel it now too," Syaoran said looking around.

"We must find them," Kero said, suddenly appearing in front of them.  

"Hoe!  Where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"I've been following you everywhere today," he replied.  

"The presence is moving," Sakura said as she began running down one of the corridors.  The others followed.  They soon found themselves in what seemed to be a large room with a domed ceiling that allowed the moonlight to filter in.  

"Kirei…" Tomoyo sighed in awe.  

"They're here," Sakura stated. 

 ****

**Key that uses the power of the stars**

**Appear before me in your true form**

**Sakura, the one with the contract with you, commands it**

**Release!**

At the end of the chant, the four elemental cards suddenly appeared in front of her together.

"I've never seen them together like that before…" Syaoran whispered.  "It's awesome."

Sakura stepped forward to get closer, but the windy card sent a strong gust of wind that pushed her back.  The watery card flew gracefully around the room covering the walls and entrances with water that quickly froze and trapped them inside the large space.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked them.  

"You do not know?" asked the earthy card.  "You, as the card mistress, should know."

"They can talk?" Tomoyo asked.  

"I don't understand at all!" Sakura said.  

"That is not acceptable," the firey card said.  It then began hurling a group of fireballs at them.  

"Shield!" Sakura called out just before the fire reached her and the others.  

Suddenly a crash could be heard from behind them as Yue entered the room after breaking through a wall of ice.

"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed surprised.  "How did you know…"

"There is no time to explain," he said. Then turning towards the cards, he demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" 

"The mistress should understand.  Otherwise, she is not fit to be the mistress," the Watery card replied.

"I don't even get it," Eriol admitted.  The cards looked over at him finally realizing who he was. 

"This has nothing to do with you," the Windy said.  "We are no longer your responsibility."

With that Earthy suddenly shook the ground around them knocking large pieces of ice off the building – one directly above Tomoyo.  Sakura pushed her out of the way, but could not get out of the way herself before a block of ice fell hard on the ankle she had injured while skiing.  

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, rushing over to her.  

"I..I'm fine," she said trying to get up, flinching at the pain in her ankle.  

  
Suddenly, voices could be heard coming toward them in the corridor.  

"Sleep!" Sakura yelled. "Put everyone here at the park who are not in this room to sleep!"  The sleep card immediately set out to accomplish its mission.  

"Sakura-chan watch out!" Tomoyo cried out.  Sakura turned to see more balls of fire heading toward her.  Yue, however, picked her up and flew out of the way before they reached her.  But more fire balls kept flying toward her and the others.  

"Keroberos, please take care of Tomoyo and the others!" Sakura yelled out as the Earthy card lunged at them creating a wall between Sakura and Keroberos, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran.  

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  He and Eriol tried all they could but the card seemed to be drawing energy from them and they only became weaker.  

*syaoran* _I can't believe this.  I have to get out of here.  I can't let her face these cards on her own.  _

"This should not be happening," Eriol muttered, trying another attack.  

Keroberos tried burning the Earthy's wall, but even that had no effect.  

Meanwhile, Sakura had reached the wall and was trying to use the sword to cut through the wall, but the Watery flew over and reinforced it water that quickly turned into a thick layer of ice while the Windy blew Sakura away from the wall.  

Firey, all the while, kept throwing more and more fire at Sakura who could barely avoid the blasts.  Yue kept pulling her out of danger until Windy finally was able to wrap itself around the guardian, rendering him useless.  

"Yue!" Sakura screamed.  "Let him go!" she demanded.  

"We can't allow that," Firey said.  "You alone must prove yourself to us."

"Prove myself?" Sakura asked confused.  "Haven't I done that many times before?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Watery asked.  

"How can I?  You refuse to explain anything!" Sakura said.  

Firey then threw another fire ball, setting the wall created by the Earthy card into fire.  Sakura heard Tomoyo scream.

"Why are you attacking them?  They have nothing to do with it you said!" Sakura screamed, tears running down her face.  The cards ignored her.

"Rain!" Sakura called out. "Put out the flames Firey has created!"  

The Earthy card created another small earthquake, causing Sakura to lose her balance as Firey sent even more fireballs at her.  She was unable to dodge effectively, and the fire ball burned her back as it passed, causing a searing pain to race through her back.  

The attacks paused for a moment as the cards watched her struggle to get up.  _What am I going to do.  If this goes on like this, everyone is going to be hurt.   She looked up at the cards.  __They are certainly upset…but why?  They said I needed to prove myself.  But why?_

"Have you decided to give up?" Firey asked.

"I will never give up," Sakura replied determinedly, standing up.

"Well, we'll just have to continue then," Firey said, sending another group of fireballs at her.  

"Jump!" Sakura yelled and then jumped out of the way.  But the Watery was ready and sent a strong force of water, hitting her and slamming her hard against the frozen wall.

She slid and lay motionless on the ground.  

The others were desperately trying to escape their confinement as they watched Sakura being relentlessly attacked.  They froze as they saw her fall unmoving to the ground. 

"Sakura!  Get up!"  Syaoran yelled.  "Let me out of here!" he screamed trying to break through the small holes in the wall the Earthy had created.  

*sakura* _I can't give up…no matter what.  I need to think…I need to figure out why the cards are doing this._

"Can't you take anymore?" Watery asked sarcastically.

*sakura*_ They act like they don't trust me…like they don't think they can depend on me.  _

"The all-powerful mistress can't get up?" Firey said laughing.

*sakura* _They__ seem to be unsure about me. But why?_

"Sakura…are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked from behind the wall.

"Well, if the mistress can't take anymore herself, we'll just have to turn our attentions to her friends, I suppose," Watery said.

"You can't…" Sakura muttered, lifting her head weakly.

"Oh…and why not?" the Earthy asked.  "I could just squeeze them with the wall I've surrounded them with."

"No…" Sakura said, trying to get up.

*sakura* _They__ are pushing me…to see how much I can take.  Are they unsure of my power?  Are they worried about their future since they draw their strength from me?_

"It seems she might be able to handle more," Windy said gently, keeping a strong hold of the struggling Yue.   Sakura walked slowly toward the four cards.  Firey created a ring of fire around the girl, trapping her in the middle of the room.  

Earthy shook the building, causing the dome of the building to crack into pieces, falling within the circle of flames that Sakura could not escape from.  

"Shield!" Sakura yelled as the large pieces of the dome came crashing down.  It took her a great amount of energy to keep the shield intact until the last piece had fallen.  

"She's not going to be able to take this much longer," Eriol said, worried.  Tomoyo began to cry silently. "Sakura-chan…" she whispered.

"She can do it," Syaoran declared. 

"She must," Keroberos added.  

*sakura* _When will they stop this?  I don't know how much more I can take, but I can't quit.  I will never quit.  I want to protect my friends…I want to take care of the cards too.  I will never let them go…_

"It seems you don't have much power left," Firey noticed with a smile. 

*sakura* _No matter how much they attack me, I will never let them go.  I love them._

_I really do.  _

Sakura winced as another fireball grazed her arm.  

*sakura* _Maybe they need to know that…that I love them.  It's been so long since I've actually called on any of the cards.  Maybe that's why they are unsure of my feelings and power.  _

Sakura looked up at the four powerful cards with compassion.  They paused in their attacks again as they noticed the new expression on her face. 

*sakura* _They__ used to be my close friends.  This is all my fault for ignoring them these past few years.  _

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, new tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I am so very sorry."  

The cards looked at her surprised.

"I have been neglecting you for so long.  I understand now why you felt you should leave.  How could you be secure with me if I just put you away and never even looked at you?  I've left you no choice but to think that I didn't care about you and didn't want you.  But I do.  I really do.  I put you away back then because all of you brought back some sad memories that never really left me anyway.  It was horrible of me, and I sincerely apologize.  Please forgive me."

The cards glanced at each other and back down at the young mistress.  

"We are glad you finally understand our feelings.  When you don't call upon us, we begin to lose our connection with you and, therefore, we also begin to slowly lose a little strength. We could not let it continue that way," the Earthy explained.

"Now we are sure of your heart, but we also need to be able to depend on your power.  Catch us once more on your own, and we will return to you," the Windy said.  

"Thank you," Sakura said, then "Wood! Trap Earthy and bind him with your branches!

Shadow! Surround and hold in Windy! Freeze! Change watery into a form I can capture and form a binding cage around Firey! 

**Cards created by Clow**

**Discard thy previous form and be reborn under the name of Sakura**

**Earthy! Windy! Watery! Firey!**

With that, the four elementals turned back into Star cards and flew to Sakura's hands.  

Yue was finally released and the wall Earthy had created dissipated.  The snow palace was in ruins.  

"Snow! Recreate the snow palace!"  The group watched as the palace was rebuilt right before their eyes into the beautiful structure it had once been.  Sakura, her battle finally completed, collapsed into the arms of Syaoran who had rushed out as soon as the wall had disappeared.  

End of Chapter 4

Time for another translation…

Kirei: pretty


	5. *Confessions of Love*

**Sakura and Syaoran's Love**

Thanks for the nice reviews!! *smile*

It's the final chapter!  Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:  Confessions of Love**

"Sakura!  Wake up!" Syaoran yelled. "Please…"  Tears started running down his face.

He put his arms around her and hugged her to him.   

"I think she'll be fine," Eriol said.  "She's just used too much of her energy.  She needs to rest, Li-kun."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered, looking at the badly beaten girl.  

"We should get her to a doctor or something," Yue suggested.  

"Is anyone else hurt?" Keroberos asked, surveying the group.  Everyone looked fine – maybe shaken a little – but fine.

"I'll take her," Syaoran said, picking her up and leading the way out of the building.

Kaho met them at the exit.  "I was so worried.  I knew something was happening, but I couldn't get in.  Is she okay?" she asked looking at Sakura.

"I don't know," Syaoran mumbled.    
  


"There's a medical tent set up near the entrance of the park.  I'll show you the way," Kaho said.

*1 hour later*

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and winced.  Her head hurt.  Syaoran was leaning worriedly over her.

"You're awake…" he said quietly.  "Yokatta."

She looked at him.  She tried to sit up.  He pushed her gently back down.

"You should just rest for now," he said.  

"Where…"

"You're in the medical tent at the park," the doctor answered as he walked into the room.

"You're pretty messed up," he said.  "What happened? Your friends don't seem to want to tell me anything."

"Umm…" Sakura began.  "I…is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Syaoran quickly replied.  Just then, Mitsuki sensei entered the tent. 

"Ah, so you're awake now," she noticed.  "How are you feeling?"

"Umm…" 

"Not so good, huh?" Mitsuki sensei said.  

"Well, with burns on her arms and back, a bruised upper right arm, and an injured ankle, she can't be feeling that great," the doctor said. "And it looks like she hit her head pretty hard; not to mention, she seems completely exhausted." The doctor looked at each of them.  "When is someone going to tell me what happened?"

Sakura looked down guiltily. 

"Well, we really need to be getting back to the hotel.  Sakura, do you think you can make it to the van?" Mitsuki sensei

"Yes."

"I really appreciate all your kind help," Mitsuki sensei said addressing the doctor.  "But please understand, it would take too long to explain everything to you, and we really must be going."   Turning back toward the two students, she said, "Let's go.  The others are waiting in the van."

Syaoran easily took Sakura into his arms and walked out of the tent after Mitsuki sensei.

"I think I can walk, Syaoran," Sakura said.

"I want to carry you," he said, blushing slightly.  She looked up surprised.  

*sakura* _Did__ he just say what I think he said?  Maybe he does care about me after all.  I was so worried about him during the fight.  I was so afraid he would be hurt.  I guess I really do love him. _

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out as they neared the van.  "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine," Sakura answered.  

"She needs to rest," Mitsuki-sensei said.

Syaoran carefully placed her into the van, and then eased into the seat next to her.  "You can lean on me if you want," he offered shyly.  "It's not that far to the hotel, but it might be more comfortable for you that way."

She smiled.  "Thank you Syaoran-kun."  She leaned her head onto his shoulder.  _He's so gentle._

*syaoran* _Her__ leaning on me like this feels so right.  I wish we could stay like this forever.  It's so nice._

Neither one of them noticed as Tomoyo picked up her camera and began recording, her smile spreading wide across her face.  _This is too cute._

They reached the hotel in about 10 minutes, where Touya and Yukito were waiting.  They were worried when the group didn't return anywhere near their scheduled time.  Touya noticed that Yukito seemed overly tired, so he knew Yue had been out.  So he knew something had happened.

He sighed in relief as he saw the van pull up.  His face fell as the door opened, and he saw Sakura.

"What in the heck happened?" he asked as Syaoran helped her out of the car. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I'm fine."

"Sorry, but you don't look fine," he replied worried.  

"She'll be alright," Kaho told Touya. 

Yukito stepped over to her.  "Can you walk?" he asked looking her over. 

"I can help her," Syaoran said putting his arm around Sakura to support her.  She leaned heavily into him.

"Everyone, it's getting pretty late, and we all have to wake up early tomorrow to make our flight back home," Terada-sensei said.  "We should all be heading up to our rooms."

"Hai!"

"Touya…Yukito-san, if you come with me, I'll tell you what happened," Kaho said leading them away from the group.  

"But Sakura…" Touya started.

"I'm sure Li-kun can take care of her," Kaho replied.

"That's not exactly comforting," Touya replied, as he looked over to his sister and Syaoran.  _They do look right together.  And he's obviously worried about her.  Why is it so hard for me to trust him? "Fine," he said.  "You better not hurt her, gaki," he said to Syaoran, glaring at him once more before turning to go with Kaho.  _

"Are you feeling any better, Sakura-san?" Rika asked as they all got onto the elevator.  

"Yeah…" she replied. 

"You guys haven't told us what happened yet." Chiharu said. 

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Well…" Sakura began.

"She wasn't looking where she was going, and ran into a food stand.  She knocked over the stand and fell onto it," Eriol lied easily.  

"Oh," Chiharu said.  "Sakura's not usually that clumsy."

"She was too busy staring at Li-kun," Eriol smiled.  Tomoyo grinned. 

"Hoe!?" Sakura squealed, blushing.  "I was not!"  Syaoran's face quickly turned a deep shade of red.  The others all laughed. 

"We'll see you all tomorrow!" Naoko said as the elevator opened and they began walking to their rooms.

"I'll go ahead and get everything ready for Sakura-chan so she can sleep more easily," Tomoyo said, quickly going ahead of them.  Syaoran and Sakura followed more slowly.  

"Um…Sakura?" Syaoran asked stopping.  She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked blushing slightly.  

"Yeah, of course," she replied.  They sat down together on a nearby bench in the hall.  

"Um…I…uh…are you still in pain?" he stuttered.  

"No, not really," she replied slowly.  "I guess I'm just tired."

"Well, uh, maybe you should go then," Syaoran said.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Uh…no…" Syaoran replied.  

Silence.

"Do you have any idea why I came back to Japan?" Syaoran asked.  Sakura looked up at him surprised.  

"I kind of thought you wanted to see everyone again," she said.

"I wanted to see you."  Her eyes widened.  He looked away.  "In Hong Kong, I couldn't forget about you.  To tell you the truth, I tried.  I thought maybe it was because I felt bad about not getting the cards.  But I didn't feel angry or anything at you.  I kept seeing you in my mind during my training, during my classes, even in my dreams.  I couldn't get you out of my head no matter how hard I tried.  So I decided I had to come back as soon as I could to find out how I really felt about you."

He turned to look at her.  She just kept staring at him, shocked.  She had never expected him to say these things to her.  "Syaoran…"  He put a finger against her mouth to stop her. 

"When I got back and saw you again, all the feelings that I had been trying to push away came back even stronger than before.  I tried to deny them.  I was kind of scared – I had never felt anything like it before.  But the more I tried, the stronger they became.  I felt secure around you, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to protect you.  And when I couldn't – when I could only watch you being hurt and couldn't do anything, I finally accepted my feelings.  I was so afraid I was going to lose you today, and I couldn't bare it," he said, his voice full of emotion.  Tears were slowly coursing down Sakura's cheeks.  He wiped them gently away, ignoring the tears falling down his own face.  

"That's when I knew exactly how I felt.  I refused to deny my feelings for you anymore.  I wanted to help you…to hold you…to comfort you.  Sakura…I want to be with you forever.  I don't want to ever leave your side again.  I…I love you Sakura."  

Sakura looked up at him happily.  "This is like a dream…" she whispered.  Syaoran looked at her, his eyes full of love.   "Oh, Syaoran…" she said, throwing her arms around him.  "I've wanted you to say that for such a long time." He carefully put his arms around her, being careful of her injuries.  

"I didn't think you would feel the same so I was always afraid to tell you how I felt," Sakura admitted.  He hugged her tighter to him. "Sakura…"

He pulled away slightly, and brought one hand up to her face.  "You're so beautiful…" he said.  She blushed.  He slowly leaned in and their lips met for the first time.  "I love you Syaoran," she whispered.  He suddenly felt her go limp as she fell asleep against him.  He looked sweetly down at her.  _My angel._

*the next day*

"I can't believe this trip is already over," Sakura said.  

"It certainly was interesting," Tomoyo said smiling.  She had been smiling all morning non-stop.  "I can't wait to get home and watch my tape though!"  Her smile grew even wider.  

"I would love to watch it with you," Eriol said.  "I'd especially love to see the part that you filmed last night after we got back to the hotel."

"What did you film?" Sakura asked confused.  

"The greatest love confession in the world!" Tomoyo said, giggling.

"You saw that?!" Syaoran yelled, blushing a deep red.

"I'm going to title it Sakura and Syaoran's love."  Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed. 

"Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Eriol smiled wickedly.

Syaoran glared at him.  "Well then, when are you going to tell Tomoyo your feelings?" he countered. 

Eriol blushed.  Sakura giggled.  "I'm sure Tomoyo would love to hear it."

Tomoyo blushed and looked down.  Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other.

"It's time to go!" Terada-sensei called out.  The group began climbing into the van. 

"I'm certainly never going to forget this trip," Sakura said.  

"Neither will I," Syaoran added.  They smiled at each other.  

"We should come back here together some time," Sakura suggested. 

"Do you think they could hold a wedding in the ice palace?" Syaoran whispered into her ear.  

Sakura looked up, her eyes wide.  "What did you say?"  

"I didn't say anything," Syaoran teased laughing.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh," Sakura said.  "It's nice." He blushed.  

With that she leaned over onto his shoulder.  He looked down at her and smiled.

"What do you think Touya will say about all this?" he asked.

"He's going to kill you, you know," Sakura replied giggling.  "But I'll protect you."

Syaoran smiled.  He quietly leaned over and kissed her forehead.  "And I'll always be there to protect you."

"I'm sure you will," Sakura replied.  "I'm sure you will."

**Owari**** (The End)**

Well, I hope you liked the story. Please review! It was my first fan-fiction so I can certainly take criticism. 

And if you liked this fiction and also like Magic Knight Rayearth, check out the new fan-fiction I just put up called The Love of the Magic Knights! 

Well, thanks for reading!!

-arashi099


End file.
